1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tiles and more specifically to a tile lippage removal system, which provides only a downward force for laying tiles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,992,354 to Doda Jr. discloses a device for leveling and aligning tiles and method for leveling and aligning tiles. U.S. Pat. No. 8,635,815 to Brodin discloses a leveling spacer for laying wall tiles, paving tiles and the like with the interposition of gaps. However, both of the above tile aligning devices and others similar to them, do not only apply downward force, but also apply a component of lateral force. The lateral force has the tendency to spread the tiles away from each other, such that the tile edges are no longer parallel to each other. Non-parallel edges between tiles are not acceptable. Additionally, a device that moves relative to a tile surface to apply downward pressure will also mar the tile surface. Finally, any lateral movement of the tiles relative to each other will cause tile glue to ooze out.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a tile lippage removal system, which provides only a downward force for laying tiles; does not mar a top of the tiles; and prevents oozing of tile glue.